


Drop the Bass

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash February, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, dubious consent due to drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison, Erica, and Lydia all drop acid one evening, whilst Cora, Isaac, and Boyd agree to be trip-sitters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop the Bass

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Skrillex's Cinema.
> 
> Because I miss Cora, where is she? :/

It was Allison's first time on acid. Allison had never done drugs beyond weed and prescription medicine, and neither of those she indulged in often, needing to be sharp in case of an attack. But Cora, Isaac, and Boyd had all agreed to be their trip sitters for the evening, and she was feeling adventurous. Derek had even offered his loft as a safe house, and besides the porch, they weren't to go outside. Nothing had attacked Beacon Hills recently, but there was no point in testing fate.

A half hour ago, Allison, Lydia, and Erica had all listened to the start of Skrillex's Cinema, and at the drop the bass line had each taken a tab of acid. After checking in with the three trippers, the sitters decided to start smoking a bowl. Isaac argued that it was really for their benefit, because if they began to freak out, it'd be easier for their high selves to help mellow them out. Cora had snorted derisively at him, but still took the offered piece, exhaling smoke rings. Allison watched them dissipate with wide eyes, and felt her awareness shrink to the people she was with.

Lydia stood up suddenly, somehow still balanced in her stilettos. Her gaze swept over the room, "Isaac, we're going on the porch."

Isaac raised a brow, "Uh okay, should we bring-"

"No," Lydia cut him off, heading outside. Isaac gave an apologetic shrug to the other four, and followed her. Erica gave Boyd a predatory look, and the two of them went upstairs without another word.

The implications hit Allison a moment too late, "Shoot, sorry you're stuck sitting me."

Cora shrugged, "S'not that bad. Besides we never talk."

" _Yeah_ ," Allison breathed, "we should fix that. Why don't we?"

Cora chuckled, "The whole Hale-Argent thing?"

Allison's brows furrowed, "Stupid. One crazy aunt and psycho grandpa mess everything up."

Cora smirked and took another hit, "How are you holding up?"

"Fine," Allison's face scrunched up, "I just feel like I took a weaker weed. I thought it'd hit me harder, especially 'cause Erica said it only took her one tab."

Cora nodded, "Your world feels like it's narrowing, and that's it?"

"Yeah, I was hoping for breathing walls or something," Allison said with a shy smile.

"Give it another hour, sometimes it takes a while to really kick in," Cora said.

"So what were you doing between the fire and coming back?" Allison asked.

Cora raised a brow, "No small talk, eh?" Allison flushed, and Cora continued, "It's not something I like talking about not-sober, ask me again later."

Allison nodded, "Okay, you're picking the conversation topic then."

Cora glanced out the window, "Let's go chill in my room, the couch is waaaay comfier anyways."

"Uh huh," Allison said, her eyes darting around. Eventually her eyes hit the couple making out on the porch, and she giggled, "Oh, yes, let's give them some room."

Allison sank onto the plush red couch, and slumped completely boneless, "How is this couch not in the main area?"

Cora grinned, and sat next to her, "I convinced Derek it would dampen the threatening vibe."

"Devious," Allison muttered, "I like it."

Cora pointed to the matching red plush rug, "That's how I got the rug too."

Allison snickered, "Have you considered telling him his car isn't very threatening?"

"Wouldn't work," Cora said with a sigh, "he'd hear the lie."

"Tell him you'd be prettier in it," Allison blurted out.

"Oh?" Cora remarked, careful to not spook her.

"Mhmm, he's too masculine for it, he like, competes with the car for sexiness. You and the car would just mesh," Allison said.

Cora smirked, "Well the walls might not be breathing, but I think the acid's hitting you."

"Yeah," she agreed, "this is way more in my head than I expected." Allison felt her eyes settle on Cora, and though she knew objectively the woman was attractive, she couldn't help but feel she was staring at a Goddess. All the Hales were dark and edgy, but Cora was sexy and- Allison really shouldn't be staring at her like this.

Cora cocked an eyebrow, "Well that's new."

"Not really," Allison answered with a light blush.

Cora ran a finger down her bare arm, "Well you're welcome to do whatever. Or not, there's an electronics system in here somewhere."

Allison felt tingles dwindling from where Cora's finger had been, and she touched the wolf's jaw, whispering, "Can I kiss you?"

"Mhmm," Cora answered, and their lips crashed together. Allison's hands tangled into Cora's hair, and she moved quickly to straddle her lap. One of Cora's hands caressed her neck while the other grasped her lower back, fingertips resting at the top of her ass.

Allison broke for air, and brought a hand to the top of Cora's breast, "This is okay?"

Cora rolled her eyes good naturedly, "I'll let you know if you do anything that's not okay, and other than inviting someone to join us, nothing's coming to mind."

Allison bit her lower lip and grinned, "Okay." Her nimble fingers slipped under Cora's bra, and she toyed with a nipple as Cora worked her hands into her jeans. A moment later, Cora's middle finger slid against Allison's clit, and the rough friction made her jump up.

"Bed, and less clothes. No clothes," Allison said.

Cora acquiesced with a grin, and the two stripped quickly before jumping on the bed. It wasn't quite as plush as the couch, but it had tons of space.

Cora kissed down Allison's body, and for a delirious moment, Allison wondered why she ever had sex with men. This was complete beauty and perfection, this was everything.

Cora kissed up and down her legs before returning to her vulva, wetness awaiting her tongue. She dove in without preamble, fingers massaging her inner thighs. Allison shook, and it wasn't too long before the sensations became overpowering. She held in for as long as she could, the pleasure and sight proved too much though, and she pushed Cora down against the bed.

She nipped at Cora's neck, eliciting a low growl, and moved down to nibble the underside of a breast. Her lips and teeth moved south, pausing randomly until she was level with a beautiful cunt, and she sunk her teeth into her right inner thigh. Cora moaned, and Allison moved her mouth up to her clit, sucking lightly as her fingers played with her labia. Wetness gathered quickly, and she pushed it all over her vulva. Two of Allison's fingers slipped in deeper, and she looked up at Cora's undulating body, removing her mouth to say, "You're so beautiful."

Her nails tore up and down thighs, her tongue moving lower and faster to fuck her. Allison lost track of the time she spent lapping away, but at some point Cora's thighs tensed around her face, and she orgasmed. Allison licked away the cum happily, thinking that she had helped cause that, a feverish thought.

Cora dragged her back up and they kissed for a few moments, before they broke to stare at each other. Allison's fingers traced Cora's face in wonderment.

"You're just so beautiful," she said.

Cora smiled, "You're really beautiful too Allison."

Her hands skated over the werewolf's body lazily, "I just can't believe this is happening."

Cora's eyes flashed up, "We can stop-"

"No! Hah, no, a good disbelief," Allison cut in hastily. Her fingertips tilted up, and she scratched a thin line down Cora's side. A small moan eased out of Cora's throat, and Allison's eyes glowed at the sound.

"Flip over," she said, moving back between Cora's legs. She palmed the adorable ass, and pushed her hands up Cora's back. Her nails dragged the skin, leaving pale lines that instantly dissipated, and caused Cora to moan. Allison's stomach flipped, and she began scratching in earnest, the body below her transforming into a large violin. She was entranced by the other woman's sounds and perfect skin, her entire world focused on one body and narrowed to one bed.

Allison came back into her body, hearing Cora beg. She hadn't meant to do that, but it still made her feel powerful. She plucked away, and kissed up her thigh and into her vulva. It was completely soaked, and Allison felt her face become damp. A few more scratches, a few more moans, and Cora's groin pressing up incessantly had the other woman orgasming again. Allison watched the orgasm with wide eyes, Cora's abs clenching and defined as she came.

"So beautiful," Allison murmured, and Cora dragged her up into another kiss.

"How are you doing?" Cora asked gently, rough fingers skimming down Allison's side.

Allison grinned, "Out of my head, it's good."

Cora kissed her softly again before pulling her into a more heated exchange. Five hours later, the two went downstairs for a water break and realizing the time, decided to turn in for the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I play with most words on [tumblr](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/).


End file.
